12 Days of Christmas: Gravity Falls Style
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: A short mini story based of the "12 days of Christmas" song. Each line continues the small story that will continue over 12 days. On the eighth day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee; Eight people chasing, seven Deadly Sins, six, time anomalies, fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings! Four insane drivers, three annoyed girls, two arguing dudes, a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!
1. Chapter 1

**Who hoo! For some reason, the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song drives everyone crazy, so I made a story about it. Gravity Falls Style. Each chapter will continue the short story.**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, the author gave to me…_

_Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled from the edge of the forest.

Dipper put down his issue of "Paranormal Investigator" and went to see what Mabel was calling about.

"Help!"

Dipper picked up his pace as he walked through the deep snow drifts. As she cried for help again he nearly broke into a run, only to find himself preform a cold face plant in in the deep snow. Once he reached the spot where her voice was coming from, he looked up in dis-belief.

"Mabel, how did you even manage to do that?" He asked.

High up in a grove of birch trees, Mabel and Waddles were sitting on one of the branches with a box of Christmas decorations.

"Well," She started, "It all started when I decided I should do something super cool and Christmas-y. So I took on the alias of _The Christmas Ninja_! So then, when Waddles and I went on our second mission, to decorate all of the trees in the forest-"

"Wait, second mission?" He cut in.

"Yea, well, we had an early start. First we gave Stan the _epic-Christmas-shopping-list-of-total-super-epic-proportions._ He didn't really seem to find it a problem that I had so much stuff for him to buy…"

_**Meanwhile, at the Christmas Store…**_

"Have the security eject the old guy."

Stan, seeing the approaching security threw down a smoke bomb.

"Try and catch me suckers!"

_**Back to the regular story…**_

"Ok, I've hear enough."

A few flakes of snow began to fall and it was getting dark.

"So you'll help Waddles get down?" She asked hopefully.

"Wait, you don't need help getting down?" He questioned.

She gave a short "nope," before jumping off of the branch into one of the deep drifts, causing snow to fly up into the air and fall down in a mini-blizzard on Dipper.

Spitting out snow he said, "Was that really necessary?"

Mabel gave a quick nod before looking back at Waddles.

"Ok Waddles, now it's your turn to jump!"

But instead of jumping, the still terrified pig squealed instead. Dipper looked at Mabel disbelievingly.

"So wait, your whole plan was to jump down and then he would follow?"

Rolling her eyes she replied,

"Well of course! How else were we supposed to get down? With a ladder?"

"Yes, of course with a ladder Mabel!"

She gave him an un-easy glance before saying,

"You know studies show that keeping a ladder is more dangerous that a loaded gu-"

"Forget that! We need to get him down!"

Waddles gave another scare of fright as Dipper and Mabel began to re-scale the tree up to him. This time with a rope and her Huggy-Wuvvy-Tummy-Bundle.

"Don't worry Waddles!" She yelled to the top of the birch tree, "We're going to save you!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth as the snow on the branches began to wobble.

"Dipper!" She whispered.

Before he could reply, the snow slipped off of the branches knocking Dipper and Waddles fell out of the tree. Mabel landed head-first in the deep snow, sinking down into the deep drifts. Waddles somehow remained stationary in the tree. Dipper, wasn't as lucky on the other hand. He fell down landing on the person who happened to be walking below.

Brushing his white-blond hair our of his face while spitting out snow, Gideon looked around.

"Well if it isn't the Pines family! Just the people I wanted to see!"

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas the author gave to me…_

_Two dudes fighting,_

_And Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	2. Chapter 2

_On the second day of Christmas the author gave to me…_

_Two dudes fighting,_

_And Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

"NO! I'm going to defeat _you_!"

"_No! _You have it all wrong! I'm going to defeat you!

"You're right. Except for the part where you're wrong!"

Dipper and Gideon had been arguing like this for a while now, Mabel had climbed back up into the tree with Waddles and was looking down at the boys as they bickered. She was decorating the tree seeing as it _was _her second goal as the "Christmas Ninja."

"_If I have to stay in the tree with Waddles, it may as well look pretty."_

She reflected, as she wrapped some silver tinsel around a limb. The tree's branches didn't seem like they would give out anytime soon and so she was able to stand a little and climb from limb to limb. Meanwhile, Waddles was busy chewing on the other end of the tinsel she was using.

"_Strange the markings on this branch almost looks like an eye…" _She thought with a shiver. It was getting even darker now and snow flakes were falling steadily now.

"Creepy." She said out loud to brush away the un-settling feeling of being watched and vulnerable. "Speaking of creepy, what were Gideon and Dipper up to now?"

They had been strangely quiet for a while now. While Gideon didn't seem like a threat at the moment, she didn't want to underestimate him. Suppressing her fear of heights, she looked down.

Instead of seeing the bloody scene she was expecting, the simply saw Dipper minus his head, trapped in a snow-man, and Gideon pulling out a guitar.

"I've come to serenade you my sweet!" He announced.

Dipper made fake gagging noises and coughed something that suspiciously sounded like "Looser," behind his back. Before Mabel could reply angrily about trapping her brother in a snow-man, he began to sing.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIiNnnnnNNNNgleeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssss, JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjjjjjjjjjIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIiNnnnnNNNNgleeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssss, JjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEee allllllllllllllllllll the wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

He sang off key.

Dipper tried to cover his ears unsuccessfully at the horrible noise.

"No! Make it stop!"

Gideon continued to sing a few more bars before a well aimed snowball knocked the guitar (or would "instrument of torture be a better name?) out of his hands.

"Need some help?" Wendy asked tossing another snowball.

"We're masters of stealth!" Grenda yelled.

Candy then stepped out of the trees

"Terrible singing, prepare to be destroyed!"

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas the author gave to me,_

_Three annoyed girls,_

_Two dudes arguing,_

_And Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this chapter contains and extreme chase scene complete with explosions! It's still pretty lame. I just asked my little brother to describe his most recent Call of Duty experience and added in cars to it. So if it seems un-realistic, that's why. Also, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_Three annoyed girls,_

_Two dudes arguing,_

_And Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

Grenda, who had the hardest throw of the trio, continued to throw the snowballs-turned-painful projectiles at Gideon while Candy and Wendy dug Dipper out of the snowman.

"Ah! No! So cold! Stop!" Gideon begged between the mouthfuls of snow.

"This is what you get for terrible singing!" Grenda yelled between throws.

"It's not my fault! I've always been using auto-tune!"

Once Dipper had been dug out of the snowman, they glared down at him.

"Now what do we do?" Grenda asked.

"I say we trap him in a snowman until we come up with a better idea." Wendy said.

Gideon grew paler.

"Hey what about us? We're still stuck up here! And I'm pretty sure that the birch trees have eyes!" Mabel cut in.

"Right." Dipper started, "We still need to get Mabel AKA the Christmas Ninja and her sidekick down from the tree."

"Christmas Ninja?" Candy asked skeptically.

"Yea, Waddles and I were on a mission to make this Christmas the most um mm Christmas-y ever!" She started before frowning, "Speaking of which, I don't think Stan ever came back from his mission of extreme-Christmas-shopping-to-the-death."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Stan's maroon "El Diablo" and the security car from the store in a high- speed chase by what was once a bill-board for lil' Gideon that was now spray painted over. The two police officers just missed him.

"I think I just saw someun' speedin' by." Durland said to Blubs.

Blubs shrugged.

"Probably just too much egg-nogg."

_**Back to the others...**_

"Wait? Why was it "to the death" ?" Dipper asked.

Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Don't you know Stan? He's probably stolen all the things I've asked for and is in a high-speed chase."

_**Back with Stan...**_

"Try and catch me suckers!" Stan screamed out the window of his car.

He quickly brought his head back inside as the security officer threw a bunch of Christmas throwing-stars at him. He winced as he heard them stick to the sides of his car. The security officer was getting closer. Pulling out a grenade shaped like an ornament, the security officer pulled out the pin with his teeth and threw it at the car.

"Oh man, oh, man, oh man!" He panicked as he hear the explosion behind him.

Then, he saw an opening. Throwing the car into reverse and fish-tailing at the other car, he made a U-turn heading back in the direction of the shack. And also the police.

This time, the duo were more alert. Seeing a red blur followed by another car, they pulled out of their hiding spot and turned on the sirens.

"Pull over in the name of the law!" Durland yelled into the speaker.

"Never!" Yelled Stan over another explosion.

The security officer's car abruptly stopped and something appeared through the ceiling of the car.

"Look out he's got a missile launcher!" Blubs yelled.

Stan looked in the cracked rear-view mirror.

"Seriously?!" He yelled "Who is this guy?!"

The person holding the launcher stepped into view.

"It's the crazy guy! From the pool!"

Indeed Mr. Pool-check was running at top speed after Stan while firing what appeared to be angels that you would top a tree with. Except for the fact that they flew. And exploded on impact.

Spinning the wheel wildly, Stan began to drive through the forest,

"_I haven't done any driving this crazy since Stanley-"_ His thoughts were cut off as he crashed into a tree. Branches tumbled down on the windshield along with Christmas ornaments. And his great niece?

_**Out of Stan's world**_

Mabel rubbed her head. Once second she was sitting in the tree and the next-

"Mabel are you ok?!" Stan asked her, shaking her shoulders.

"All I wanted for Christmas was to make people happy-" She moaned.

The others (minus Gideon who was still stuck) crowded around her.

Waddles gave another squeal from up in the tree where he was miraculously still sitting.

"And Waddles is still stuck in the tree!" She seethed.

"Grunkle Stan what happened?" Dipper asked, shaking leaves out of his hat.

"Well, when-"

"Finally! I've found you!" Mr. Pool-check yelled!

"Oh boy!" Stan muttered.

"Mr. Pool-check?" Dipper asked.

"Our crazy old boss?" Wendy questioned.

Just then, another car crashed through the foliage, this one with the town's police logo on it.

"Stop in the name of the Christmas law!"

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	4. Chapter 4

_On the fourth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

"Stop in the name of Christmas law!" The pudgy sheriff announced.

"What? That's not even a real law!" Mabel defended.

The two officers glared at her and Mabel scrambled back up into the birch tree with Waddles and the remaining decorations, where Stan was hiding from the foaming at the mouth lifeguard-turned-security officer.

"No one arrests the Christmas Ninja!" She yelled down at them. Waddles gave a short "oink" in agreement.

"You're still 12, we can't arrest you." Durland explained with an eye roll as if _she _was the dumb one.

"But you arrested Gideon." She said cautiously, picking up their ruse. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Dipper looked over to where Gideon still trapped thanks to the three others who were holding snowballs ready to throw if he so much as blinked.

"I guess that solves that." Mabel said more to herself than the others. She still couldn't shake that eerie feeling of being observed though...

"Be blinked! Die! Die!" Grenda yelled throwing one of her snowballs at him.

Gideon didn't even dare cry out, this girl was crazy with a capital "C."

"_When Mabel and I get back together again I'm going to talk to her about these so called friends." _He thought to himself.

The two police men finally noticed who was trapped in the snow man.

Giving very un-manly fan squeals they yelled;

"EEEEEEeeeeeeEEEE! OH MY GOD IT'S LIL' GIDEON!"

Before realizing what they were saying.

"I mean, oh. It's little Gideon that juvenile delinquent and fake psychic." Blubs attempted to correct.

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Wendy asked.

Before anyone could reply, Pool-check interupted with a very angry punch to the tree where Stan was sitting, causing more branches and snow to fall down onto the others.

"I. Will. Get. Those. Decor-ations. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkk!" He screamed un-stabily.

There was a moment of complete silence. Suddenly, the tree made a loud "crack!" Before slowly falling to the ground. Stan grabbed Mabel and harmlessly rolled into the snow. Waddles, on the other hand, gave another shriek of terror before leaping into the air, another birch tree catching him with it's branches.

"Awww! Come on! He's still stuck!" Mabel AkKa the Christmas Ninja started before pausing and sniffing the air. "Hey do you smell hormones and that cheap christmas cologne guys think girls like?"

"Wendy take me back!" Robbie ran through the trees, holding what appeared to be a jewelry box.

The Pines family and Wendy groaned.

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" Stan asked.

"Yea," Dipper agreed. "It feels like it's been going on for four days now!"

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is updated every day. In my world. I hate to break it to you guys but the world isn't flat! (Just kidding I love breaking it to you! ) Anyways, there's something called time-zones out there. When it's 11am in Japan, it's 11pm in the states. So when it seems like I don't update every day, I am in my world. There's a thing called high school you know!**

**Also, this sort of wrote it's self after I was allowed to have a little coffee ice cream. I don't even know where this is going myself.**

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

Mabel continued to look at the scene unfold as she climbed up into the already decorated birch tree where Waddles was sitting chewing on some of the candycanes hooked onto the branches.

Candy and Grenda were still ready to pelt snowballs at a shivering Gideon within a moments notice, Dipper was trying to wrap his head around the events that had just passed. Stan was trying to bluff and lie his way out of being arrested and Pool-check was already in the back of the car with one of his fists stuck in the back windshield from punching it. Wendy and Robbie were-

"Please take me back Wendy!" Robbie pleaded again, "I even bought you five golden rings!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and muttered "Lame." (To Dipper's satisfaction.) before beginning to walk away from the clearing.

"No! Please!" He yelled running after her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"_I think I hear someone's terrible guitar playing and singing."_ Pacifica said aloud to herself. _"Maybe I'll go investigate."_

_**Meanwhile, meanwhile…**_

"_Let's see what's going on today." _

"_Why, is my forest, covered in Christmas decorations!?"_

Looking down at the trees, the answer was clear. Only one person would attempt to decorate all of the trees of the Gravity Falls Woods with glittery ornaments. And she just so happened to be spending the Christmas holidays following their first summer visit to the town. And that would happen to be-

"SHOOTING STAR!" He yelled, fazing into the real world.

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Six, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

**_And so the plot thickens... Hardly. I actually love writing parody stuff like this! Worlds. Best. Stress reviler. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_On the sixth day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

___Six, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

Mabel screamed in surprise and slipped off of the branch, the others who were still dealing with the turmoil bellow didn't notice and couldn't hear her over Pool-check screaming bloody murder and Robbie begging Wendy to take him back.

"Hey! It's not polite to sneak up on people like that!" She informed him, wincing as the branch bent a little in the wind.

"I'm not a very polite person. I mean demon! I mean! You know what I mean! Pretend I never said that!"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but knowing Bill, he wouldn't hesitate to push her off of the tree's limb.

"Shuuuuuure. Never happened."

"Where was I? You know what's not polite? Bedazzling all of my trees with sparkly decorations!"

"Your trees?" She thought.

"Yes, my trees."

She smacked her forehead remembering that he could read thoughts. Sort of. It wasn't really the smartest choice actually. Now she was unable to pull herself back up onto a more sturdy branch with one hand. She looked down nervously, and then looked back quickly remembering that she did still have that stupid fear of heights.

"You're still afraid of heights?"

"Well you can't stand synthesized music!" She retorted.

"That's not a fear."

"You're mean."

"I'm crying into my hanky." He replied the most sarcasm his un-feeling self could project. "Your insults have cut me so deeply. I think I'll make a Facebook account just so I can write an angsty status update."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Sarcasm Shooting Star, sarcasm."

"You really are mean!"

"That's the third time you've called me that in the past two minutes."

_**Meanwhile, back with the very oblivious people on the ground…**_

Stan was still fibbing his way out of being arrested with the police, and Robbie had disappeared chasing after Wendy. Little did he know, Wendy had simply covered her tracks and walked back to where the others were.

That left Gideon (who was still being threatened with snow-balls), Dipper, Candy, and Grenda to their own devices. Which happened to be still debating on what to do with Gideon as the police officers were tied up with Stan.

"I say we throw more snowballs at the little creep." Grenda voted.

"Nah, maybe we should freeze him stuck to the ground."

"OH! OH! We should get him to lick a metal pole so he gets stuck there until her has to rip off his tongue!" Wendy exclaimed

"Isn't that a little morbid?" Candy asked.

"I don't think so…" Wendy trailed off.

"Where are we going to find-"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Pines family." Pacifica cut in.

Everyone groaned.

"What is the whole town involved in this now?" Dipper asked. "I swear, there's like a new person introduced every. Five. Seconds!"

"It feels like it's been going on for five or six days now!"

"Where's Soos?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes at all of their questions and threw snow at them until they paid attention to her.

"As I was saying-"

"Shhh! We don't have time for this now!" Candy cut in.

Face glowing in anger she started "Why you little-"

"Not now! We're busy!" Grenda interrupted her again.

Now seething at the fact that not only had she been ignored, she had been stood up to also, she stomped over to the little ring the quartet had made around Gideon.

"Pay attention to me." She said in a deathly calm voice

She still got no response. Feeling her patience ebb away she said a little louder;

"Pay attention to me!"

Still no reply, they were all so deep in their thoughts about revenge, they couldn't bother with the spoiled girl at the moment.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME! NOW!"

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Seven Deadly Sins, (explanation bellow)_

___six, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

**_Yes, this will be featured in "Paranoia"_**

The characters on Gravity Falls. They're based off the seven deadly sins.

I was like in the middle of figure skating right? Test day was coming up and I was practicing my jr. silver skills, and all of a sudden it hit me. No, not another skater, an idea. SpongeBob, the characters in it are based off of the seven deadly sins, why not the Gravity Falls characters? When I realized how perfectly some of them fit in, I had a mini heart attack.

**Greed:** Well that's obviously Stan. He's always cheating and tricking (with the occasional robbery) people out of their money.

**Sloth:** Wendy. Have we ever actually seen her do her job properly yet? Minus the time in "Boss Mabel?"

**Wrath**: Gideon. This one was a bit harder to think of, but it came to me. Let's just be thankful that Honey-Boo-boo doesn't have psychic powers.

**Lust:** Mabel. Not only does she pretty much have a love for everything, her one dream is to have an epic-summer-romance. In "Tourist Trapped" you even see the montage of her "flirting" with all those other guys.

**Vanity:** For some reason, this took me the longest . (Even though that was only like 5 minutes after figure skating was over.) I was in Wall-Mart shopping with my mom in the pasta isle picking up a life supply of Kraft Dinner, and I sort of wanted to smack myself upside the head. It's Pacifica! Duh!

**Pride: **Dipper I guess. He'd been pretty confident when he had the journal.

**Envy: **Robbie. Seriously, man you have terrible taste in girls. It's cute that you get jealous when Dipper is around, but really, I think you'd have a better time dating a rock.

Alex, why would you do this to me?! It's not polite to do stuff like that! Heart-attacks aren't good for people's health! I bet you were just there waiting, oh so smugly, because you do know this story exists and was waiting for me to find out so that way you could be rid of my close to-home-some–of-the–time-probably-not-theories. Or, you know, it's just a weird coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I honestly have no idea what I'm doing in these middle chapters. There will be more plot on the 9th day though._**

**_I don't own Gravity Falls._**

_On the seventh day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Seven Deadly Sins, _

_s__ix, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

_**Still on the ground…**_

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. How much longer was this going to go on for? Why hadn't the police arrested Gideon yet? What was taking them so long?

_**Back over with the four insane drivers…**_

"So you're telling me, that you were shooting a movie about a Great-Uncle who's great-niece is kidnapped and being held for ransom, and they demanded that he steal a bunch of Christmas decorations so that way the kidnappers could get revenge on the store by bankrupting them and ruining Christmas?" Blubs asked.

"That's exactly what happened." Stan lied.

"Most definitely the truth." He added un-needly glancing nervously over at Pool-check. "Not a lie. One hundred. Percent. True."

"Isn't that already a movie plot?" Durland asked.

"Come to think of it, it does seem familiar…" Blubs trailed off.

"That's, what I've been trying to tell you!" Pool-check screamed.

"Book im'!"

"Not today!" Stan yelled throwing down a smoke bomb and jumping into the broken window of his car before driving away in reverse.

_**Back with the others**_**...**

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

Finally, Wendy snapped.

"Hey Dipper do you hear something?" She asked him.

"Nope, not a thing." He started picking up on the idea. "What about you Candy?"

It took Candy a little longer to get in on the joke but she replied;

"No. I only hear the icy-cold wind, that just won't seem to shut-"

"I SAID! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! NOW!"

The others (minus Gideon) clapped their hands over their ears. Then Dipper slowly turned around.

"Oh hey Pacifica, didn't see you there, how long have you been-"

"Shut up!" She seethed.

"My, my." Wendy started. "Not very polite today are we?"

She gave a howl of frustration and just as she was about to retort, someone asked;

"Hey, where's Gideon?"

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Eight people chasing,_

_seven Deadly Sins, _

___six, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I honestly have no idea what I'm doing in these middle chapters. There will be more plot on the 9th day though._**

**_I don't own Gravity Falls._**

_On the seventh day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Seven Deadly Sins, _

_s__ix, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

_**Still on the ground…**_

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. How much longer was this going to go on for? Why hadn't the police arrested Gideon yet? What was taking them so long?

_**Back over with the four insane drivers…**_

"So you're telling me, that you were shooting a movie about a Great-Uncle who's great-niece is kidnapped and being held for ransom, and they demanded that he steal a bunch of Christmas decorations so that way the kidnappers could get revenge on the store by bankrupting them and ruining Christmas?" Blubs asked.

"That's exactly what happened." Stan lied.

"Most definitely the truth." He added un-needly glancing nervously over at Pool-check. "Not a lie. One hundred. Percent. True."

"Isn't that already a movie plot?" Durland asked.

"Come to think of it, it does seem familiar…" Blubs trailed off.

"That's, what I've been trying to tell you!" Pool-check screamed.

"Book im'!"

"Not today!" Stan yelled throwing down a smoke bomb and jumping into the broken window of his car before driving away in reverse.

_**Back with the others**_**...**

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

"Pay attention to me!"

Finally, Wendy snapped.

"Hey Dipper do you hear something?" She asked him.

"Nope, not a thing." He started picking up on the idea. "What about you Candy?"

It took Candy a little longer to get in on the joke but she replied;

"No. I only hear the icy-cold wind, that just won't seem to shut-"

"I SAID! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! NOW!"

The others (minus Gideon) clapped their hands over their ears. Then Dipper slowly turned around.

"Oh hey Pacifica, didn't see you there, how long have you been-"

"Shut up!" She seethed.

"My, my." Wendy started. "Not very polite today are we?"

She gave a howl of frustration and just as she was about to retort, someone asked;

"Hey, where's Gideon?"

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas the author gave to meeeeee;_

_Eight people chasing,_

_seven Deadly Sins, _

___six, time anomalies,_

_fiiiiiiiive! Golden Rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_three annoyed girls,_

_two arguing dudes,_

_a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the attention when I was away brainstorming via consumption of large amounts of sugar, decorating a super awesome Mabel-worthy ginger-bread house, more reading, writing for a few other stories, and possibly arguing with my reflection. I swear I'm not crazy! Sort of. Also, I did have this done earlier, but where I am, a major ice storm hit and everything is frozen under 10 cm of ice, it's been really crazy. The next chapter is longer and better plot wise, while this one is just a sort of link between them.**

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_Nine, confused characters,_

_Eight, people chasing,_

_Seven deadly sins,_

_Six time anomalies,_

_Five! Golden rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_Three annoyed girls,_

_Tw-o, dudes arguing._

_A-a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_

* * *

"Now that you have retried the anomalies from the time of Gideon Gleeful's arrest, you must go back once more."

"Yes sir!"

"And Blendin'?"

"Yes?"

"Stop sweating for god's sake!"

* * *

**December, 2013**

Blending looked around at his surroundings, he appeared to be somewhere in the Gravity Falls forest.

"Let's see," He said to himself, "Six time anomalies."

He glanced over at a Christmas decoration hung in one of the trees. That was _definitely_ one, those type of ornaments didn't come in style until his own time.

_"Why would someone even decorate a bunch of trees in the forest?"_ He thought to himself as he scaled the tree with much difficulty.

Finally, he had reached the ornament, put it in a special container, and sent it to the Time Anomaly Enforcement Squad. Now he only had to do it five more times.

Six fallen branches, one angry squirrel, and eight near fallings to his death, he had collected all but one ornament. He continued to walk through the forest feeling unnerved, not only was he not exactly sure what time he was in, the council would be less forgiving this time if he couldn't retrieve all of them. Why wouldn't they believe Waddles was their leader? If he could just figure out when this was happening he'd have a hint.

**_Meanwhile_**

"_Let's see what's going on today." _

"_Why, is my forest, covered in Christmas decorations!?"_

Looking down at the trees, the answer was clear. Only one person would attempt to decorate all of the trees of the Gravity Falls Woods with glittery ornaments. And she just so happened to be spending the Christmas holidays following their first summer visit to the town. And that would happen to be-

"SHOOTING STAR!" He yelled only to pause for a second.

"Wait a minute... didn't this already happen?"

"Someone's been messing with time again!"

**Meanwhile, Meanwhile**

"Please take me back Wendy!" Robbie pleaded again, "I even bought you five golden rings!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Lame." before something came across her, "Didn't you already try to ask me back in the exact same way?"

**Meanwhile, Meanwhile, Meanwhile,**

"Stop in the name of Christmas law!" The pudgy sheriff announced.

"What? That's not even a real law!" Mabel defended.

The two officers glared at her and Mabel scrambled back up into the birch tree with Waddles and the remaining decorations, where Stan was hiding from the foaming at the mouth lifeguard-turned-security officer.

"No one arrests the Christmas Ninja!" She yelled down at them. Waddles gave a short "oink" in agreement.

"You're still 12, we can't arrest you." Durland explained with an eye roll as if _she _was the dumb one.

"But you arrested Gideon." She said cautiously, picking up their ruse. "Wait, I'm 99% sure that I've already said that."

Dipper scratched his head, "Nope, I don't think so."

"Come to think of it, what's going on? I don't feel in control of my actions, almost as if it was pre-written..."

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas the author gave to me;_

_Ten, mystic symbols,_

_nine, confused characters,_

_Eight, people chasing,_

_Seven deadly sins,_

_Six time anomalies,_

_Five! Golden rings!_

_Four insane drivers,_

_Three annoyed girls,_

_Tw-o, dudes arguing._

_A-a-and Waddles stuck in a tree!_


End file.
